Heartless
by 146LenKu
Summary: Len Kagamine- the most popular guy in school and is also called 'Mr. Perfect' meets the solitary, fanfiction writer, Miku Hatsune who is the only girl in Vocaloid Academy that hasn't confessed to him. He then makes a deal with her to experience something he never felt before. Who would have thought that 'Mr. Perfect' had never been in love? Len x Miku. (Miku's POV)
1. Chapter 1:Talking with Mr Perfect

**Heartless**

**Len Kagamine- the most popular guy in school and is also called 'Mr. Perfect' meets the solitary, fanfiction writer, Miku Hatsune who is the only girl in Vocaloid Academy that hasn't confessed to him. He then makes a deal with her to experience something he never felt before. Who would have thought that 'Mr. Perfect' had never been in love? Len x Miku. (Miku's POV)**

**Rin: Hiyaa, minna! Another story, I see…**

**Len: Hmmm… You're quite energetic, aren't you, nee-chan?**

**Miku: Another fanfic? About Len and I?**

**Mikuo: Of course! And it might contain some RiKuo scenes like the other fics…**

**Rin: Hey! What are you doing here, Mikuo?!**

**Mikuo: Hmmm… I just can't bear living my life without you. *Rin blushes**

**Len: Hey, this is a Len x Miku fic! Not RiKuo!**

**Mikuo: Yeah, sorry…**

**Miku: Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy! Read and Review, Minna!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. Vocaloid is owned by Crypton and…**

**Miku and Len: S-E-G-A!**

**Chapter 1 –Talking with Mr. Perfect-**

I stared blankly at my laptop's monitor. Hmm… What should I write? I wonder… I sighed heavily and stretched my legs and arms. Ugh, I'm running out of ideas. Slouching, I opened Microsoft Word and typed 'Chapter 1'. I stared at it for a long time, digging some ideas from my useless brain. Ah! I should just write a sequel of my past fic! I opened the folder 'My Documents' and was about to open Servant of .

Wait… a minute. What will I continue? This story is already done! Ugh! Stupid Miku! Let me read some reviews…

I opened Google Chrome and typed . I clicked the cached result and saw my fanfiction profile. I went to 'Publish' and clicked 'Manage Accounts'. Resting my head on the palm of my hand with my arm touching the wooden table, I opened the italized word 'reviews' of my one and only fanfiction, 'Servant of Evil'. Hmm… 19 reviews. Some positive but most of it is negative. Oh, well…

_Zhane 17: I really like the story you wrote, Miku-chan! But I really do want to read more on Allen and Michaela! Hope you make some sort of 'inside story'!_

_B.A.G. GOMEZ: That story was great! Though I was hoping for a bit of romance? (particularly Allen and Michaela_)

_Shino no Mikaga Katodake: *sobs Allen died! Michaela also died! They should have been together!_

Hmm… An inside/another story for Michaela and Allen… A romance fic…

HUH?! R-ROMANCE?! How am I gonna write one?! I never experienced romance before…

"Hatsune Miku, are you alright?" a soft voice called out to me. I looked up. Gorgeous cerulean orbs, that reminded me of a starry, night sky, met mine. I blinked. Wai-What's happening?! It's Len Kagamine! It's Mr. Perfect! He's talking to me!

I heard a few shrill screams of fangirls/stalkers hiding behind the bookshelves. I thought that caught his attention but he was just staring at me. I gulped.

"I-I'm fine, K-kagamine…" I answered, looking at the floor. Shit! Won't you just leave me alone?!

"May I sit beside you then?" I hear him ask. I was about to refuse but he was already sitting there beside me. This guy… I really don't like him!

Damn it! I might get bullied because of you, you bastard! I don't want to be beaten up by fangirls!

I looked at him, wondering if he left because it had gotten a bit quiet. I suddenly shivered. That guy… he's staring at me! This freak! Why is he staring at me?!

"You know, Hatsune-san… You're quite different from the others." He said as he closed his eyes. He took some strands of my hair and brought it to his lips. EH?! W-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

"You're the only girl who broke my confession streak." He continued. WHAT THE-?! CONFESSION STREAK? What the heck is that?!

"You see… all the girls in the school confessed to me… except you. Every month, someone confesses to me… I still lack you in my list though. I waited for five long months, waiting for you to confess. Tell me, why is that? Aren't you gonna confess to me?" He suddenly asked, looking so sexy yet angelic even though he's really… a narcissistic idiot with such unbelievable logic! This guy… I take it back! I HATE HIM NOW!

"YOU… Who are you to say such things?! Why would I confess to you?! You just talked to me just now and you want me to confess?! SO WHAT? I DON'T CARE IF I BREAK THAT SO-CALLED 'CONFESSION STREAK' OF YOURS!" I shouted, standing up to show him what I've got. I thought he would leave and get embarrassed but…

"SSShhuuussshhh…" the librarian reminded. I nodded embarrassingly and went back to my seat. I fidgeted shyly. Ooopss… I got too noisy. I forgot that I'm in the library. A light and warm laugh suddenly sounded across the room. I turned to face Len and saw him laughing. Such a nice sound… It's like music.

"Ha! You're quite adorable when you're embarrassed! Interesting, Miku-chan!" he said heartily, patting my shoulder. Adorable? Me?

_Miku-chan…_

M-miku-chan… He called me Miku-chan.

_Badump, badump, badump…_

Huh? What's happening? I feel feverish… Why is my heart beating abnormally? I think I need to see a doctor.

I felt something warm touch my cheeks. I held it and warmth seeped through my skin. His hand… It's so warm.

"I've decided. Hatsune Miku, please teach me love." He softly whispered. I felt his hot breath caress my neck. I shivered.

"EHHHH?!" I exclaimed loudly but then he suddenly covered my mouth with his hand.

"Please keep this a secret. Don't worry… This will help you, too… especially in your fic." He said, winking before standing up to leave.

"W-why me?" I asked before he was out of sight.

"You'll know soon enough…" he said, not even looking at me. I'll know soon enough?

I stood up and stopped him by the wrist. I could feel the deadly aura coming from the bookshelves. Len looked at me, surprised. I gulped and faced him eye-to-eye.

"I'm sorry, Len Kagamine… but I am not accepting your request!" I stated with my head high. His eyes widened.

"Hatsune-san…"

Hatsune-san, huh? Where's the 'Miku-chan' now?

"I don't want to get involved with anyone… Just let me be alone." I explained, letting go of his hand. I glanced up and saw that he was just standing there in front of me in silence.

Uh… I think I should just go pack my things.

I walked back to the table and carefully closed my laptop. I took my teal sling bag and slid in the laptop. I hung the sling bag on my right shoulder and flipped my twintails.

Time to go home!

"ARE YOU DONE PACKING UP?" I shivered. Len is looking at me with a frightening glare. Gulp… What should I do?

Len took me by the wrist and dragged me quickly outside the school campus. He ran so fast that no one even noticed us as we passed by. He brought me into a dark alley located near the school. He pinned me to the wall with his strong right arm. He forced me to look at me, his large hand tilting my face with such great strength. My eyes met his now dark, cerulean orbs, glaring at me dangerously. His lips curled up into a smirk. His tongue flinched out, licking his own lips.

"Now, will you still reject my request?"

**Len: Ooh… Can I kiss Miku in the next chapter, nee-chan?**

**Rin: Not yet… You're really impatient, Len.**

**Mikuo: Hey, what are you going to do to my sister?!**

**Len: Uhh…**

**Miku: Len… *Len looks at her and lips met *Len faints *Miku giggles**

**Miku: Kawaii~~**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of a New Storm

**Heartless**

**Len Kagamine- the most popular guy in school and is also called 'Mr. Perfect' meets the solitary, fanfiction writer, Miku Hatsune who is the only girl in Vocaloid Academy that hasn't confessed to him. He then makes a deal with her to experience something he never felt before. Who would have thought that 'Mr. Perfect' had never been in love? Len x Miku. (Miku's POV)**

**Rin: Omatase, minna! 3 I'm so thankful for the great reviews! I FEEL SO HAPPY!**

**Len: Sooo… You see, minna… My nee-chan is busy for her regional contest that's why…**

**Miku: Sighs… Rin-chan lost. So she's updating now! Yay!**

**Mikuo: Finally… She finally had the time!**

**Rin: FREEDOM! YAY!**

**Len: Let's continue where we let off, shall we? *grabs Miku**

**Miku: Hey, what are you doing, Len-kun?!**

**Len: Nannimonai… Just re-enacting the last part of the last chapter.**

**Rin: Hey, you're making the readers think indecent things… It's still the 2****nd**** Chapter, Len.**

**Mikuo: My little sister… let go of her, Len.**

**Len: Hai, hai… Fine. But let's continue the story, 'kay?**

**Rin: Chapter 2 is coming up!**

**Mikuo: So read and review!**

**Miku: 143LenKu doesn't own Vocaloid. But we are owned by…**

**Rin, Mikuo, Len, Miku: SEGA~~~!**

Chapter 2: The Beginning of A Storm

"EH?!" I gasped, seeing those deep, cerulean orbs flicker in the dark for a moment. I gulped. Len… What is he gonna do?

"Shush, will you? Now, will you teach me love or not?" he asked as he placed one slender finger on my lips, silencing me. I shook my head. He raised his left brow and punched the wall hard with his fist on the right of my face, just above my shoulder. His gaze never left my face. He was staring at me intently and I just closed my eyes in fright. He's so scary… I never really want to get involved with him.

"Session number one… hug me." I hear him whisper seductively against my ear, his hot breath caressing my cold skin. I opened my eyes, looking so surprised with what he said.

"S-session number one?" I muttered, blinking. He smiled.

"You must teach me love, Miku… Whether you like it or not." He declared, his grip tight around my wrist. He pulled me into an embrace. He was warm… and gentle. It surprised me. I saw that dark area sparkle for a few seconds. Was it just an imagination? He pulled back, looking so shocked as he blinked.

"I-it worked…?!" He exclaimed. I glared at him curiously. What worked?

"My heart… it's beating! Thank you! I'm glad that I could feel my heart!" he said happily as he pulled me once more, this time he hugged me more tightly. I pushed him away with all of my strength.

"W-what are you saying? Are you a robot?!" I asked loudly, analyzing what he said. He hit me lightly on the head, smiling.

"Idiot, I'm human… It's just nothing. Just forget what I said." He said as he turned around to walk away. I stood there, staring at his wide, lean back.

"What are you standing there for? The class is starting." He reminded, looking at me. I nodded, following him from behind.

-CLASS-

"Sensei, I want to transfer seats! I want to sit beside Miku!" Len suddenly said in the middle of class, raising his hand up high in the air. Everyone screamed and gasped in surprise. Ah, that's right. Actually, Len is my classmate… though we hardly talked each other before this afternoon. Sighs, I guess I should prepare myself to be bullied by his fangirls.

"A-ah, if that's what you want. Megurine-san, could you exchange seats with Kagamine-san?" the teacher hesitatingly said. Luka stood up grumpily and with to Len's seat. Len stood up, grinning and went to the seat beside me. He sat happily. I could even see flowers appearing above his head.

"Are you crazy?" I asked softly, staring at the clear, blue sky outside. He suddenly took my hand, smiling.

"It's easier this way, right?" He answered. I shivered, feeling the deadly, penetrating gaze of his fangirls. You're making this worse!

"I really don't like you, Kagamine Len."

"Is that so? I also don't like you that much, Hatsune." Came his surprising reply. I puffed my cheeks, realizing that I'd become too stupid to think that Mr. Perfect would get hurt by my words. Ah, so upsetting…

"I never liked anyone… That's why you must teach me love, Hatsune." Len suddenly blurted out. My eyes widened as I tried to hold back from laughing.

"Y-you… never liked anyone… ever?"I asked, preventing myself from laughing out loud in the middle of class.

"Don't laugh. I'm quite serious, Hatsune Miku. I know it's quite funny to think that Mr-Perfect-Guy has never been in love with anyone. Yes, I look like a playboy but I'm not. I wished I knew how but I just don't feel it at all. Do you understand what I am saying?" Len explained, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Fine. I get it. I will teach you love but you have to help me with my fic."

"That's great! Then… Session number two, go on a date with me." He whispered. _Kill… _I could hear fangirls mumble. _Kill… Kill… Kill!_ I gulped.

"Hey, isn't it going too fast? Also, how many sessions are there?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Hmmm… I don't know. It depends, I think. I will only stop if I'm already in love with you. When that time comes, it's up to you to decide whether you'll turn me down or not." He answers softly, pretending as if he was focusing on the discussion.

"Hmm… Then I'll just turn you down. After all, Michaela and Allen ended up in tragedy in my fic so…" I replied, scribbling down some notes.

"Change it. I had never been brokenhearted before… but I know how it felt. I broke countless of hearts and I'd seen buckets of tears spill. That's why, if possible don't turn me down. So… In addition, I'll make you fall for me at the same time." He suddenly said, looking at me with those seductive, cerulean orbs. Ridiculous… What a preposition.

"Humph! That's outright impossible… I don't like you from the bottom of my heart, Kagamine. Also, I'd rather prefer it this way…" I told him, not even returning his gaze.

"Hmmm… Is that a challenge? I'm accepting it. I'll tell you… You won't turn down my confession." He proudly said, smirking. I snickered.

"Let's see then, Kagamine…"

**Rin: Yay! Done with Chappy 2!**

**Mikuo: Hey, when are we going to appear, Rin?**

**Rin: Hmmm… I don't know. Probably Chapter 3 or 4.**

**Mikuo: Sighs… I should just go to sleep.**

**Miku: That's right! I'm not going to fall for Len!**

**Len: Oh, really?**

**Miku: Shut up! I'm not GOING TO fall for you! **

**Len: Because you already had fallen for me, right?**

**Rin and Mikuo: THAT'S EXACTLY RIGHT!**

**Miku: Oh, just shut up will you?**

**Len: Darling Miku is being a tsun…**

**Miku: Stop teasing me!**

**Rin and Mikuo: Please read and review!**

**Len: I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Miku: L-love Len x Miku… *blushes and faints**


	3. Chapter 3: After School

**Heartless**

**Len Kagamine- the most popular guy in school and is also called 'Mr. Perfect' meets the solitary, fanfiction writer, Miku Hatsune who is the only girl in Vocaloid Academy that hasn't confessed to him. He then makes a deal with her to experience something he never felt before. Who would have thought that 'Mr. Perfect' had never been in love? Len x Miku. (Miku's POV)**

**Rin: OMATASSSEEEE!**

**Miku: Yay, it's summer!**

**Len: And I'm going to see Miku's new swimsuit! :3**

**Mikuo: … and Rin's still flat. Sighs, it doesn't get me excited.**

**Rin: WHAT DID YOU SAID?! *wrestles Mikuo**

**Kaito: Nee, Miku's chest has grown a bit, right, Len?…**

**Miku: PEEEERRRRVVVERT! GO To HELL! *breaks Kaito's spine**

**Len: HOW DARE YOU KNOW SUCH PRIVATE THING ABOUT MY KANOJO?! *punches Kaito into the sky**

**Miku: That's the proper punishment for pervs… Sighs… I gained weight again.**

**Len: That's alright… you're still adorable as ever, Miku. (Aww~)**

**Miku: AWW~~ Len's so sweet! **

**Rin: Hey, where's the tsundere Miku?**

**Miku: Hey, I don't mean anything about that last statement of mine! It's not like I think you're sweet and kind, you baka!**

**Len: Rin-nee… you shouldn't have reminded her.**

**Mikuo: Right, I agree…**

**Rin: Hehe! **

**Miku: A-anyways, read and review…**

**Len, Rin and Mikuo: AND LOVE LEN x MIKU!~~ 3**

Heartless –Chapter 2: After School-

"Hey Miku, wait up!" I hear that familiar voice call out my name. I fastened my pace to get rid of him. I know I agreed to his so-called 'love proposal' but he was so annoying. He kept on throwing me crumpled paper with questions about love. Ugh! Because of him, I was scolded by our professor.

I can't stand him after all. I want to go home and rest. I don't want to be with that annoying and dangerous guy. His ways are way too… dangerous. I don't want to deal with him.

"Hey, are you listening?" I felt his large, warm hand on my shoulder. I halted, feeling his grip on my shoulder tighten.

"What is it, Kagamine?" I finally asked, giving in to his persistence.

"Hey, don't act like you have forgotten our after-school date today, Hatsune." He said out loud, forcing me to face him.

"EHHH?!" His fangirls screamed in surprise and anger. I could feel yandere auras around me. Yes, 'tis the sad truth. His fangirls are quite yandere. That's why, I probably should attend a mix martial arts class.

"You're so noisy, Kagamine. You're fans are slowly digging for my grave, you know?" I said with dull, dead eyes. He wrapped one arm of his around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him.

"My fans? You don't need to worry about them. I'm here. Your excuses won't work on me." Len answered back with a smirk. This guy… He's so detestable!

"What if I don't wanna do the deal anymore?" I questioned him, determined to defeat him.

"You can't escape from me. Do that and I'll haunt you. I'll stalk you and take your everything: your heart, your soul, your life, your body and your happiness. Right, I'll abduct you and make you my slave. I'll torture you with pleasure, lavish you, plunge you into desire, indulge you, and seduce you, until you regret not accepting my sweet and innocent love proposal." Len harshly whispered, giving emphasis on the last sentence. I shivered as I tried to imagine what would happen. I shrunk, waving the little white flag.

"I… lose. Fine, I shall accept the deal once more."

"Great. Then, let's go, shall we?" he exclaimed, grinning victoriously as he reached out his hand. I hesitatingly took it and he dragged me to the sidewalk, holding my hand tightly.

"Hey, let go of my hand, will you? It's not part of our current 'Session', Len. And your palm's all sweaty…" I told him, feeling the warm yet sweaty palm of Len covering my hand. I wonder… Why is he sweating?

"A-Ah, right. Then, Session 3… Hold my hand and never let go… even if my palm's already sweaty. Got that, Miku?" he answered, holding my hand more tightly.

"And now you're calling me Miku? Sighs… I really don't get you, Kagamine."

"Then… Hmmm… Session 4, let's call each other by our first names. After all, we'll be lovers in the future. There's no problem with that right, Miku?" Len answered with a hearty wink. I blinked. How confident and arrogant can this guy get?

"Why are you so sure with that? The future is uncertain, Kagamine Len. Everything that you're planning and expecting might not turn out right in the end, got that?" I protested, giving him a 'blank' glare.

"It's 'Len', Miku. Anyways, I won't forgive you if you ruin my plans. Just as I said earlier, I'll haunt you and make you mine. So, It'll still end up with you and me as lovers, got it?"Len explained with that yandere glare. Len… is just too… proud and arrogant. I don't understand him… especially this feelings I have when I am with him. He infuriates me. But I don't understand why I can't push him away and escape.

"Nee, Len… what if… you fall in love with someone else?"I asked, suddenly realizing a possibility. Len laughed. I stared at his radiant face.

"What the?! HAHAHA!HAHAHAHA! What a funny joke! That was a nice one, Miku!" he said, patting me hard on my back. I glared at him. He turned to face me with a smile. Sparkling, cerulean orbs crashed against my surprised teal ones. He pulled me closer, the top of my head touching his jaw. He tilted my head upwards and kissed my forehead.

"There's no way that would happen. I'm heartless, remember? And you're the only person I allowed to restore my heart. Once I fall in love with you, it would be forever, even after I die. So, don't you feel so lucky to be my chosen one?" Len said, his gaze warm and kind.

_Doki… Doki… Doki…_

I stared into his cerulean orbs. His eyes reminded me of a starry, night sky. Thousands of twinkling lights flickered in a wide, dark blue carpet that adorned the sky. His eyes were beautiful and warm… if only I could stare at his cerulean eyes all day long.

"Miku?"

"Eh? Hey, let go of me, Len! That was unfair, you know! That wasn't part of the 'sessions'!" I said as I snapped back to reality and pushed him away. He was surprised as I clutched my left chest tightly.

"Is that so? Then… let's say that was Session 5." He calmly responded, obviously clueless. Sighs, I'm glad he's quite dense at things like this. Anyways, this is way too fast! I was right! I involved myself in something dangerous!

"You want to eat something?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh? U-uhm, o-okay…" I answered nervously. He was about to reach out for my hand but I avoided it.

"What's with you? Don't forget Session no. 3, Miku." He said as he forcefully took my hand and led me inside a café. A waiter clad in black asked our order and I just ordered ice cream while he ordered a cup of cappuccino. I sat there, feeling so disturbed. My insides were starting to go out of balance.

The waiter brought our orders a few minutes later, placed it on the table and left courteously. I ate my ice cream in silence as I felt Len and his stalkers' stares on me. It was a very awkward atmosphere. Len just stared at me while he sipped his cup of cappuccino. I looked at him and saw him wide-eyed. He took a table napkin from the center table and softly tapped it near the corner of my lips. I was so surprised and I felt my heart beat race. I immediately slapped his hands away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I said as I stood up and suddenly ran.

Len is dangerous… I should not hang around with him.

No…

No, it can't be…

The chains I maintained for so long are coming off?

**Len: Miku, there's ice cream on the corner of your lips!**

**Miku: Huh?**

**Len: let me wipe it for you, okay? *wipes ice cream with his lips**

***Miku shivers and blushes**

**Len: How was it? Want more?**

**Miku: Len no baka… Humph! K-I-R-A-I!**

**Len: S-U-K-I desu yo, Miku-chan!**

**Rin: Mikuo, help! There are ants everywhere! They're biting me!**

**Mikuo: Where? I don't see any ant…**

**Rin: You're so dumb, Mikuo…**

**Mikuo: Yeah, right… But I actually fell in love with a genius.**

**Rin: J-Just shut up!**

**Miku & Len: Hehe… Read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Evil Genius

**Heartless**

**Len Kagamine- the most popular guy in school and is also called 'Mr. Perfect' meets the solitary, fanfiction writer, Miku Hatsune who is the only girl in Vocaloid Academy that hasn't confessed to him. He then makes a deal with her to experience something he never felt before. Who would have thought that 'Mr. Perfect' had never been in love? Len x Miku. (Miku's POV)**

**Rin: Yosh! I'm all fired up!**

**Miku: It's S-U-M-M-E-R! ****3**

**Len: Finally, school's almost done! Rin's gonna continue the stories! 3**

**Mikuo: Oh yeah, omedeto, Rin! I heard you became the first honor this year?**

**Rin: Ehehehehe… It's my first time!**

**Miku & Len: Omedetou, Rin-nee!**

**Kaito: Okay! Let's Party!**

***everyone looks at Kaito**

**Rin: What are you doing here, you're not part of this fic!**

**Len: Yeah, this is a Len x Miku fic!**

**Mikuo: With a bit of RinKuo!**

**Miku: We don't need perverts here! I-I have Len!**

**Rin: Just go date Meiko, Kaito-nii!**

***throws Kaito to the garbage can**

**Len: Ahem! What did you say a while ago, Miku?~~**

**Miku: Don't misunderstand, y-you baka! It's just that I-I…**

**Rin: Ohoho! *grins**

**Mikuo: My younger sister's being tsundere again…**

**Miku: Nii-san! *pouts and blushes**

**Len: Kawaii ~~ *Miku faints**

**Rin & Mikuo: Read and Review!**

**Len: 146LenKu doesn't own Vocaloid**

**Miku: A-and L-l-love L-len x M-m-m-miku! *blush**

Chapter 4 –The Evil Genius-

"Hey, why did you leave yesterday, Miku?" Len asked seriously with those cerulean orbs while I ate my lunch in silence.

"Get lost, Kagamine." I told him off with dull eyes. Len snickered.

"Didn't I tell you that you should call me 'Len'? Do you want me to nibble your ear, Miku?" Len harshly whispered. I shivered, feeling the threatening auras of his fangirls once more.

"You know, you should just go join a host club since you're not ashamed to do those things." I said rudely, not even flinching.

"Miku, you see… I have no shame. I'm heartless, remember?" he said then he lightly bit my ear. Everyone, including me, froze. T-this guy… is impossible!

"So we're back to a square one… Sighs. Since you left me all alone yesterday, I'll give you a punishment for being such a bad girl, Miku." He said, smirking.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. He brought me to an abandoned music room. He held me in his arms, making my body stick to his. I could feel my pulse racing. He breathed heavily against my ear. His breath was warm and I felt my stomach churn. He bit my ear hard and licked it. I gasped and tried to push him away.

"L-len, l-let me go… S-stop it." I said softly, trying not to moan. He stopped biting and breathed heavily.

"How was that, Miku? Were you having a hard time not to moan?" he teased, sniffing my neck.

"Len, stop it. I won't do that anymore." I answered directly. He looked at me, his cerulean orbs becoming a bit darker.

"Oh? Too bad. I'm already getting excited. This scent of yours… is intoxicating me." He said as he continued on sniffing my neck until he reached the nape of my neck. He was about to bite it when…

"Len! Where were you?" a blonde girl with a ribbon on top of her head barged in. Len grunted.

"Rin-nee!" Len said furiously, glaring daggers at her.

"Oh… I must've been interrupting you guys. I'll take my leave." The blonde girl left in a dash with a wink.

"Now, let's continue where we left off, okay?" Len grinned seductively.

"Oh, was that your sister, Len?" I asked, hoping to distract him. I need to find a way to escape!

"I don't give a damn about that. Stop changing the topic, Miku. You can't fool me." He smirked, his lips touching the nape of my neck. Ah, what to do?!

"C-Cockroach!" I shouted. Len stopped and looked pissed.

"Where's the pest! I'll KILL it!" He said, turning around and letting go of me. I quickly ran back to the room, got my bag and went to the library. I hid between the shelves, resting my back against the wall. I sighed heavily. Finally, I was able to escape him. Maybe I should just start my new fanfic.

I took my laptop from my bag and settled it on top of my bag which was on my lap. I opened it and clicked 'Microsoft Word'. Then I typed:

_Chapter 1 –The first date-_

"_M-michaela!" a blond boy with cerulean eyes waved at me. I waved back, running towards him. There's no mistaking it. He was the boy I met the other day, the owner of that hat that flew to me. It's Allen. I smiled at him._

"_We meet again, Allen. I'm so happy to see you again." I said, smiling. _

"_Y-you see, Michaela… There's this place that sells delicious pastries. I wonder if you would want to go with me." Allen shyly said. So adorable… _(He's unlike Len!)

"_Of course, with pleasure!" I answered directly. We walked along the road, talking casually as if we were friends for a very long time. It feels safe being with him… He's so warm. _(Completely opposite to that creep!)

_He slowly held my hand. It was sweaty. I wonder why?_

_I stared at his cerulean orbs as we talked. His hands are so warm. I wonder why my heart is beating so fast right now. I was never this sensitive to these things, right?_

"Eh… I see. Your heart was also beating fast like mine yesterday. Now that explains it." I hear a familiarly despicable voice, snapping me back to reality. I looked up and saw a pair of glittering cerulean orbs. He smirked. I tried to sink and step back but I was already trapped to the wall.

"L-len?! How did you find me?" I asked him, completely taken by surprise.

"I know your hiding place, Miku. You like it here because you could be alone here sometimes. I know everything" he answered, grinning. I gulped. God, help me!

"Now that we're alone, maybe I could continue… This time, I'm giving you a worse punishment than before, for leaving me a while ago." He said, licking his lips with his tongue. I stared at him in horror. So dangerous… dangerous. But why is my heart not resisting?

"L-len, don't." I pleaded. He stared at my lips.

"I like seeing you like this. Your cheeks and your lips are reddish. Those teal eyes glitter and make me want to stare at you more. You're so beautiful, so fair and pure and untainted" he softly said, tilting my head up. He inched closer to my face. Our noses touched and I inhaled his warm breath. Just a little more and…

"Ahem! Rule no. 10, no public display of affection in the library!" someone shouted out. I felt relieved. Len slowly turned around with a deadly aura to look at the person. It was actually his older sister, Rin.

"Rin-nee, do you want to die?!" Len said, looking so fierce. Rin shrieked, upon realizing it was Len. (Oh yeah, Rin's the student librarian)

"L-l-len, oh… It was y-you."Rin nervously answered. Len grabbed her collar.

"Damn it, Rin! You better pay for this!" Len exclaimed with fury. Rin gulped.

"S-sorry. Ah, r-right! I heard y-you weren't able to continue your date yesterday. L-let me help you." Rin said, stuttering. Len raised one of his brows.

"Hmm… Really? I'm listening."

-After School-

And now I don't know what they're planning. I hope I would be able to find a way out of this. Those siblings… are too evil.

I walked down the road towards the gate, keeping my head low. So far, I haven't been attacked by any of Len's fangirls.

"Miku-chan!"

I turned around and saw Rin running towards me. Behind her was Len, smiling wickedly. I gulped and tried to run away but I heard something click. I looked at my wrist and realized that I was handcuffed to Len.

"Okay, she won't be able to escape you again, Len! Good luck and do your best! Knock her out!" Rin said, smirking evilly. Len gave her a 'thumbs up'. He turned to me and grinned evilly. I gulped. I fell into the devils' trap.

**Rin: Hohoho! Yes, we are evil!**

**Len: Great plan, sister!**

**Miku: S-save me!**

**Mikuo: No one will save you…**

**Rin: Len, she's all yours!**

**Len: Hehehe…**

**Miku: NOOO!**

**Len: Just joking! *kisses Miku on forehead**

**Rin: We GOT ya!**

**Mikuo: Haha! That was a funny expression, Miku!**

**Miku: It's not funny at all!**

**Len: Hai, hai… Gomene, Miku.**

**Miku: Hmph, baka!**

**Rin & Mikuo: Read & Review! 3~~**


End file.
